


#10: Big Spoon/Little Spoon

by Princess_Kel



Series: Tumblr Domesticity Meme [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Comfort, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domesticity, Domesticity meme, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Insecurity, Light Angst, Mild Angst, Morcia - Freeform, One-Shot, One-Shot Collection, Romance, Snuggling, Tumblr, short one-shot, tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kel/pseuds/Princess_Kel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meme and all completed prompts can be found at http://perfectly-penelope.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-morcia !</p>
            </blockquote>





	#10: Big Spoon/Little Spoon

The very first time Derek Morgan spooned Penelope Garcia, it freaked her out. They’d only just started dating, and though they’d snuggled together on the couch before, of course, it was the first time they’d been quite so close or physical, and Penelope was really nervous.

 

She was so nervous, in fact, that when she felt Derek’s strong arms creep around her waist, she squeaked softly and scooched away from him to the other side of the bed.

 

“Penelope!” Derek exclaimed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” she said weakly. It may have been dark, but he could practically hear her blushing, and her voice raised in pitch the way it always did when she was fibbing. It was adorable, but he didn’t like being lied to.

 

“Baby girl,” he prodded, his an almost-but-not-quite-a-warning tinging his deep voice.

 

“Let me be the big spoon,” Garcia finally suggested, her voice still uncomfortable, and Derek frowned. She _loved_ being the little spoon; she’d told him so in one of their random phone conversations weeks ago.

 

“No way,” he insisted, and dragged her back towards him by her waist. Her breath hitched as he did so, and even as he cuddled her close he could feel that she was barely breathing, like she was trying to-

 

“Garcia,” he suddenly snapped, and got a soft “Hm?” in response. “Why are you trying to suck in your stomach?”

 

He’d meant the question honestly and innocently; he seriously didn’t understand what the problem was, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because suddenly Penelope’s whole body was shaking with sobs that she was failing miserably at keeping quiet.

 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed.

 

Horrified and worried, Derek grabbed Penelope’s shoulders and forced her to face him. “What on earth are _you_ sorry?” He asked incredulously as guilt began to overwhelm him. The last thing he ever, ever wanted to do was make his girl cry.

 

Penelope sniffled and muttered, “For being fat, for being insecure, for crying like an idiot the first time we’re in bed together, take your pick.”

 

A few stray tears escaped Derek’s own eyes as he took her face in his hands, kissed her firmly on the lips and whispered, “You have nothing to be sorry for, and absolutely not one single thing to be insecure about, beautiful girl. You’re so gorgeous. You gotta know that, Penelope.”

 

“Really?” she whimpered.

 

“God, yes,” Morgan breathed, and flipped Penelope’s shoulders back around so he could spoon her again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to keep her as close as physically possible and left a trail of warm kisses on her neck as he said, “I’ll spend all day, every day cuddling and telling you how sexy you are if that’s what it takes for you to realize it.”

 

Penelope finally relaxed and let herself melt into Derek’s strong embrace as she purred, “Better get started.”


End file.
